love Inorder
by Amyrosefan187
Summary: Amy Rose is a sweet, bubbly 26 year old but when she's not at work or with her friends, she's in a abusive relationship with a insanely jealous boyfriend. That she's to scared to leave. But when a new boss with red crimson eye comes, can she and him work things out right
1. Drinks And Meet Ups

**A/N: welcome to my first fanfiction. This sorry your about to read will shock you more with each chapter, as the unexpected grabs you. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Amy P.O.V**

I had finally woken up from my deep slumber, and man do I have a head ach. "God, my fucking head is killing me" I said falling back on to my pillow.

Last night Amy, Rouge and Blaze had all gone out for Rouge twenty seven birthday. They been out all yesterday shopping, going out for dinner and then the bar.  
As amy struggles to move from left to right turning to find her cell phone and clicking her phone on, she nearly fallen out of bed "Shit I'm going to be late for work!". It was 8:47 am and work starts at 10:00 am. Jumping out of bed amy ran into her washroom, down the hall of her apartment. Turning on her shower and beginning to wash off, Amy was great full she had shaved the night before and was saving sometime to was her long pink and not so silky hair. After 15 minutes amy was finely out, drying her fur off and scurrying around her room for her work clothes.

Putting on a black tight mini skirt about 3 iches above her knees and a long dark blue button up shirt Amy was now left with putting on her daily makeup, light pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, As she put her waist length hair in to a high ponytail along with 3 dimond ear rings on both her ears, Amy was ready to go. Picking up her phone and purse Amy walked out of her apartment and made her way to the elevator. When the door had finally open and hitting ground floor Amy speed walk to her black 2015 Honda car.

"I'm never drinking again on a Tuesday night, that's for sure" Amy said as pulled out the drive way heading straight to work. When she had finally made it to her work place eyeing the tall building she was proud of. Amy worked as a lawyer. She wasn't the best, but her attitude and tendecy to focus made her accepted to other colleagues and clients.

Parking in her usual spot amy hurry to her the building passing everyone in sight all the way to her office. Closing the door be hide her Amy sat down in her work chair placing her head on her desk "and I thought you were going to call in sick" shooting her head Amy was face to face with a white bat "God, you scared me Rouge. I thought you were the boss"

"correction, new boss" Rouge said with big smirk on her face "you should of seen are new boss his freaking hot, jaw dropping hot" Rouge was right, their old boss was retiring duo to old age and was giving the job to his grandson "why are you getting so excited for, don't you already have a boyfriend, Knuckles you remember him right?" I said not meaning to sound rude "well look who woke up alone in bed again aye? and relax, his not as cute as my Knuckies" Rouge said getting up from Amy's visitor couch and sitting on Amy's work desk. "Ya, sorry for Snapping, it's just that my head killing me from yesterday, I think I drank to much" I said pulling out some papers from my desk " ya same here I kinda feel dumb now for teasing Blaze about her not drinking last night" Rouge said fixing her shirt "you should of seen her this morning, she was having a ball, all happy and shit drinking her Starbucks, and what not" Rouge said as she laugh about the purple felion experience well drinking her coffee.

"So back to what I was saying his super hot but I heard his going to all the top lawyer office" this made Amy ear point up "he got this take down name thing going. Before I came here I was talking to Blaze and he walked in wanting to speak to her so i zip out and came here" but rouge wasn't done yet "But worse his coming to your office today at 11:00" "what and you didn't try to call me ahead of time" I hurry to grab my purse off the floor finding my phone and reading the time, it was 10:53 "oh my gosh that's in seven minutes" I hurry to clean off my desk and to check if anything was out of place "oh unbotton your shirt a bit maybe he'll go easy on you" listening to Rouge I quickly unbutton my shirt to show enough cleavage.

"hello, I'm here to talk to Amalia Rose?" Amy and Rouge had both turn their head to face the unknown person " that's me" I said raising my hand then looking back at Rouge, she had gotten up as she said her good bye but not leaving with out the 'don't screw things up look' as she close the door behind her.

"I see that staff members is your friend, am I right?" Said the dark figure. He was a tall black hedgehog with red stripes going down his hair as his hair pointed up, he worn a full black suit with matching shoes. His shoulders were wide and can tell he worked out. Snapping out of it I answered his question " Rouge?, yes me and her been friends for the longest, way back in high school all the way to University where we study law" I said smiling about how long we been good friends for "mmm yes that's nice, but excuse me, I'm shadow. Shadow the hedgehog I'm the new boss and I was in form by the last boss that I must met you and a few other colleagues, I heard great things about you and how you caring this company, so I felt it was right to met you face to face" shadow said as he remove his arm from being folded and sticking it out a hand to shake, not being rude Amy to his hand into her and shock it 'tight grip' she thought, as she try to not let her smile creep on her again.

* * *

 **Shadow P.O.V**

Wow she insanely hot shadow thought smiling at the pink hedgehog as he let his eyes creep down her shirt where her bosoms were left to breathe " I hope me and you can be good friends to" I said before I flip her hand kissing the back of her hand, her face was bright pink how cute I wonder what would make her face red I thought, now letting go of her hand and clearing my mind from the dirty thought, turning away as I said my good bye walkimg out meeting her same friend out side the office that was there previously, I tip my head down and up to say hi/goodbye and continuing on with my day with a bit of pink on my mind.

* * *

 **Amy P.O.V**

I can't stop blushing, it's starting to burn now. As the same smile that was ones there before had turn into a huge grin his red crimson eyes makes her wanna faint and his voice was, was so deep she wish she could hear it again but her thought was shortly interrupted when Rouge burst though the office door as she grab her pink friend shoulders squeezing her, as her blue eyes beats up her friend green ones " I heard it all! I can't believe he wants to be your friend" " ouch " I said taking in the harsh words " not like that silly I mean he likes you, like you. Please tell me you think his balls of the walls hot" I let out a laugh at Rouge corny comment as I pulled her hands off me and pull her to my office couch "yes his fucking hot" I said with a huge grin on my face "he even kissed my hand Rouge! Look, look" I said putting my hand all up in her face as we both laugh and gossip the day away... to bad my life can't be all this great.


	2. A Girl In Need

**Amy P.O.V**

I had finally finished a long day of work and was finely home. Searching through my purse and looking for my apartment keys, my phone began to ring and vibrate, looking at the caller ID my stomach began to hurt, feeling my intestines being tied up into a shoelace, I watch the phone ring. Being to scared to answer it I waited, but to scared to not answer I did.

"Hello..." I said waiting for a reply "hey Ames where are you, why are you ignoring my calls" i hesitated before I answered "it's been a long day Scourge, I just got a new boss and he like totally gave me tons of work to do" I lied "well you tell that piece of shit your boyfriend calling you and that I'M more important then the lousy work he gives you" Scourge hissed "And I'm coming over... tomorrow so you better be ready" I felt relief to hear those words from 'him' "okay well bye babe" I said just before I hanged up. Taking my keys from my purse.

I been with Scourge for almost three years now. At the beginning everything was great perfect almost but then something happened, out of no where he began to ignore my calls yell at me out of no where. I was beginning to think he was just going to put me on full mute and then he told me 'I got a girl pregnant' those words crush me I couldn't breathe tries was running down my face, I was taken back by those words he told me it was a one night stand with some striper he met up long before we where together and that she had just recently told him. He even said he might not even be the father and ever since then he started to do one bad thing to another. Getting caught stealing, drugs, but worser yet cheating and with my ex roommate Sally ugh even the thought of her made me wanna throw up. She always thought she was perfect, perfect my ass she been with like fifty guys since I met her. But I forgave him and I'm starting to think I should leave him. My friends are always telling me to drop him and now I'm starting to consider it.

Now unlocking my apartment was fairly big, two rooms, one washroom a kitchen and a nice living room and a beautiful sight of New York. Amy was right her little home was lovely, the walls were a peach color as the tile floors were white and black the same goes to the rest of the house a sides for her bed room which was pink all over but same walls and floor as the rest of her home. Kicking her shoes off and finding her way to her room, she grabbed her laptop and began to browse the Internet.

* * *

 **Shadow P.O.V**

It had been an easy day actually, I thught to myself as I continue to look throw some paper works, but as I did a specific sheet with a heart on it caught my attention. Picking up the sheet I exam it in big letters it read 'AMELIA ROSE' that name sounds so familiar as the light blub goes on in my head remembing the last name Rose, Amy Rose. The petite pink hedgehog on the second floor. Eyes like green apples, sweet and innocent, he smirk to him self as he continued to look through some paper work.

* * *

 **Rouge P.O.V**

Rouge and Blaze where at the mall browsing around "so how was the meeting with tall dark and handsome Rouge said hinting about you know who, Blaze blush and shook her head " Rouge I have a boyfriend, Silver and the meeting was fine, he seem very nice and for a beginner... pretty professional" Blaze said checking her self out in one of the change room mirror " well he sure took a liking into Amy. He was practically all over her, they make a cute couple and not like her disgusting boyfriend Scourge. Rouge hissed looking at Blaze. Rouge and Blaze has had a strong dislike for Scourge, he had always yelled and treat Amy like shit. Her and blaze where starting to get sick of it and always looking for a better man for her. But Amy alway insisted his not like that, he loves me, I can change him. But Rouge can see in her eyes she was hurt. But that's Amy for ya, always on her feet looking at the brighter side of things in life and not backing down that's why she was so respected and loved by her other colleagues and friends. "do you think this is cute" Rouge said holding up a red strapless dress and a side cut from her mid thigh down to her ankle " omg yes, it totally cute" "I was thinking I should wear this on are triple date this up coming weekend, but I don't wanna go if Scourge coming, After the whole fight last time Knuckles and I are kinda embarrassed"

I didn't want to seem like a bad friend but somethings I can't let slide "I'm getting tried of it, we're going to marched to Amy house and tell her enough is enough" I yelled at Blaze I didn't care how crazy I look to the store keeper, I have a friend in need. I grabbed Blaze by her arm and drag her to the cashier and paid for the dress and changing into my other clothes. Turning on my heels I charged out the mall to where my car was and started the engine "whoa, take it easy Rouge you might get into a car accident and I do not look good in a neck brace" "no time to talk we got a girl in need.


	3. Well F Me

Rouge and Blaze had made it to Amy's home and was about to knock on the door till a very nervous Blaze spoke up "Rouge I don't know about this, I mean like what if Scourge gets mad and tries to hurt Amy...we both know his not right in the head" Blaze said, she was beginning to rub her arm as she look down to her shoes "you're over thinking this Blaze. Amy will get hurt if she continues to be with him, physically and mentally. And besides we'll be right by her side through all of it" Blaze looked up to Rouge, she had never heard her friend talk so supportively about her friends "well what are we waiting for, let's get this over with Blaze said with a big breath and start pounding the door.

Moments later a pink figure was at the door wearing a light blue see through nightgown and rubbing her eyes "why are you guys here so late said Amy as she push the door open implying to invite her friends in "we came to talk to you" Blaze said making her way to the black leather couch with Rouge following her tail "about what?" Amy said very nervously

" Let's not beat around the bush, honey we're here to tell you that, you need to stop being with Scourge. And before you say anything we are not trying to make you miserable we are just friends that don't wanna see you get hurt. Baby we love you and you deserve to be treated the way you treat you mates" Rouge said as she came beside Amy who was already in tries "ya Ames we're here for you. And no matter how hard things get we will always be here" with that said all girls where I'm a group hug. "Wow that was so corny but touching" Amy finally said "and besides I was thinking of leaving him anyways, he told me today he was going to come over tomorrow, but I want to end it with him, I just don't know how to get the words out

"well leave it to me honey, I am an expert on heart breaking 101. You just sit your little butt down as mama handle the work" Rouge began to text on her phone like a crazy person as Blaze and Amy have small talk "and done, you, no longer have a boyfriend" Rouge said smiling at her two friends "wait, what you broke up with him for me on text " Amy said wide eye "ya its like the most easiest way to dump somebody without the whole 'I hate you or its not you its me' speech"

"Wow" was all Amy and Blaze could say "so I'm guessing I'm staying at your place till this blows off" "oh ya I call Knuckles on the way to here, he set up the guest room just for you" Rouge said grinning "So pack your begs pinky we're going to have a slumber party" and with that Rouge turned on her heels and left the speechless cat and hedgehog to reevaluate their life at this moment "well fuck me"

"Shut up Sonic you know, you don't have a chance" Knuckles chuckles well on the phone " baby I'm home" "yo man I gotta go the girls just made it home I'll talk to you later" hanging the phone and putting it in his pocket Knuckles got up from the couch and walked to his girlfriend and her friends "so how it go you guys" Knuckles ask not trying to be to up front " it went great. Amy no longer have a moron for a boyfriend any more"

Rouge said ignoring the glare from Amy "aha well that good to hear, I order pizza a few minutes ago so it should be here shortly" "I love you" everyone stop to turn to Blaze "I love you soooo much, I Loooovee pizza" everyone just laugh at Blaze out burst and made their way to Rouge comfortable couch " so what do you guys feel like watching" Rouge said picking up the remote "Let's watch something scary" Amy said "Let's watch chucky, I think I seen it on Netflix" Blaze said snatching the remote from Rouge "chucky it is" Rouge said laughing at her rough friend.

The girls stay up all night and watching scary movies through out the night laughing and sharing gossip from work as Rouge and Blaze fall asleep on the ground and giving Amy the comfy couch.

* * *

"Go away, get away from me" Amy scream. She was running for her life striping and falling in the dark woods as the dark figure chased after her "you thought you can get away from me you dirty slut, you must be outta your fucking mind" laugh the figure. It was a dark evil laugh. Amy could feel the evil creature through its soulless body, it's voice felt like hands crawling inside her skin as its nails began to get sharper and sharper till snap...the creature was face to face with her looking into her eyes as it cold blue eyes stare into hers. She couldn't move she began to feel pain in her chest as it shot through her body. Amy fall to her knees, eyes twitching as she look up to the monster "you will never love another...and if you try I won't allow it" looking down to his hands she saw something moving and dripping putting her right hand to her chest as she felt warm then wet...then a hole her heart was gone she looked up one more time to the evil creature in front of her was his cold eyes his icey blue eyes.

"Amy wake up, wake up " My eyes shot open turning my head I say Blaze worry eyes looking at me "you where shaking in your sleep Amy, are you okay, you have sweat all over you" taking my hand and putting it to my forehead, Blaze was right I had sweat dripping down my face "ya I'm okay, just a bad dream that's all"

"are you sure, you looked scared want some water" Blaze asked rubbing my back in comfort, I reply "ya that will be great, thanks Blaze" getting up from her spot Blaze walk to Rouge kitchen 'what the hell was that, I never had nightmares like that before' I thought to myself looking around the living room for the time, it still looked early like around 5 or 6 "here you go, drink up" Blaze said handing me the drink "thanks again Blaze I appreciated it" "no problem now get some rest it's still pretty early now" "ya I will" I said finishing my cup of water and adjusting myself back on to the couch 'oh god what did I get myself into now'.


	4. Shopping For Men

The next Morning the girls had woken up and was getting ready to go shopping " Rouge which car are we taking" asked Blaze as she put on her makeup "I was thinking I'll take Knuckles mini van, since I need to go grocery shopping after we shop" "oh okay, I'll leave my car keys here then"

Blaze was wearing a light pink v-neck shirt with gray skinny jeans and black flats, her long purple hair was curly down to her waist. Her makeup was light pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner. For Rouge she wore a black thin long sleeve sweater a U neck, black leggings with black heels, her hair was up in a big messy bun and her makeup was light gray eyeshadow with mascara. The two girls waited down stairs for their friend to finish get ready.

"What's taking Amy so long, she's usually the first one ready" said Rouge as she sinks down into her couch

"okay I'm ready" said a cheerful Amy running down the stairs "took you long enough I thought I had to go upstairs myself to drag you down" Rouge said getting up and fixing her outfit up "sorry I just didn't know what to wear"

Amy was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with black leggings and black sneakers and for makeup, light pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner "Aw you look so cute like a little hedgehog doll" Blaze said grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her out the house towards the car "okay girls, so emerald mall first then the grocery store"

starting the car Rouge clip on her seat belt and started the engine.

"So...Amy how you feeling today" asked Blaze, Blaze was very concern about her friend the whole breaking up with her abusive boyfriend then having a night of God knows what "ya I'm starting to feel a little better I just hope everything goes smoothly and not screw up" falling back into her seat Amy was very nervous and hope to god Scourge don't text her. Picking up her phone she look through her messages

*You have 3 new messages*

-"Hey Ames, it's Sonic I was hoping if you wanna meet up to discuss some paper work" Sonic was one of Amy clients, he is a big businessman and was suing a teen for wrecking and vandalism for two of his race cars.

-"Sure. How about Tuesday, I think I'm free, I'm going to be in the office all day" *message Send*

-"Hey Amy it's Cream I just want to let you know me and Tails won't be able to make it to the dinner next Sunday, my final bake off is on the Sunday and I'm still trying to figure out what to make, but I hope you guys have a wonderful time~love Cream"

-"No problem Creamy I understand I don't think I'll be a tending either"

*message Send*

-"Why the fuck is batty mc-slut telling me we over, I come all the way to your house today and your not there so I checked my messages and read this shit, let me tell you one thing bitch. Shit ain't over till I say it is"

"Okay we're here let shop till we drop" Rouge said parking the van "what are you getting Rouge" asked Blaze as she hoped out the car "I was thinking about a nice out fit for the dinner next weekend" Rouge said pointing her nose up "what about you Amy" Blaze asked again "oh nothing really maybe a nice dress or ear rings" Amy wasn't going to let her friends hear about the message not when their trying to enjoy themselves "oh okay then".

As the three girls began to shop they didn't notice two pair of blood-shot eyes were watching them "oh come Ames this would look super cute on you" in victoria secret Rouge was holding up a very slutty lingerie outfit "your new man will love it" Roufe pured "your crazy and besides who said I'm getting a new man, I was thinking of getting 30 cats like Blaze here" laughing at her own joke Blaze hissed at her friend in a playful way "well you guys look around I'm going to get something to drink" leaving Rouge and Blaze to giggling over their immaturity Amy left 'mmm I'm feeling like Starbucks right about now' being distracted by her thoughts. Amy didn't notice she was about to bump into somebody.

"Ugff " Amy said closing her eyes waiting for her butt to hit the ground, but she felt nothing opening her eyes slowly her eyes met up with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. "Sorry for bumping into you I wasn't looking where I was going" "oh no, no its my fault really, I should be looking where I was going" Amy said fixing her shirt before looking up to the person she bump into.

"oh Mr Hedgehog I didn't realize I bump into you" Amy said, blushing "aah yes, miss Rose it's a pleasure meeting you here".

"Aha ya" 'why can't I speak, why am I still staring at him, but wow he got nice eyes really, really nice eyes "so what brings you here to the mall" Snapping out of her trance Amy spoke up "oh I was just here with my friends I left them to go get something to drink" "oh, mind if I come, I feel a bit thirty myself" "ya, you can. I was just heading to Starbucks" "well let's go"

* * *

 **Amy P.O.V**

'Is this for real? Am I really getting a drink with my new boss wait scratch that new 'sexy boss', like holy, and whoa he got a lot of muscle'

Shadow was wearing a tight white V-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and Jordans.'And I always thought bosses were old ugly fat guys that got push to the back of the line way to many times'

Finding a seat Amy and Shadow sat down "so what do you want miss Rose" "um a mint chocolate with whip cream" I said going into my purse pulling out my wallet "no bother I got it cover" he said showing me a twenty dollar bill and walking off.

* * *

 **Shadow P.O.V**

" ya can I get a mint chocolate with whip cream and a regular coffee three sugar and cream please" placing are order I couldn't help but put a grin on my face 'never know I'll meet up with her' turning his head slightly to the pink hedgehog 'wow, I never seen girls like her around and this is new York one of the best places in the world to see good looking people. But her is different, long hair bright green eyes adorable smile nice ass, huge rac-' " here you go sir, have a nice day" turning my head back to thank the lady and to grab my order I couldn't help but sweet drop a little.

Making his way back to the little table Shadow had tint of pink on his muzzle "thank you" Amy said as shadow handed her, her drink and sat back down in his spot "so miss Rose-" " you can just call me Amy if you like" "mmm, can I call you Rose" Shadow ask now feeling a bit nervous for her replying "ya sure, I don't mind".

"Aha so Rose, what made you want to be a lawyer " shadow ask now leaning on his albow on the table

"Oh well you see, ever since I was young I was always the nerd in school I just found it fascinating to learn about law and what goes down in government work" blushing now about her nerdy days, but Shadow on the other hand who was memorize. He liked when girls were smart and try to provide for themselves and not be a gold digger or just a baby mama chuckling to her comment, Shadow added.

"Wow a girl that's dedicated to her work I gotta say that attractive"

Giggling some more Amy spoke again "so how old are you, cause you seem pretty young to be head of a whole company" fixing himself on his chair Shadow grin wider showing his fangs "well me, myself was never a nerd I would get myself into deep shit with the law, till I found out my mother would be paying the bills, I felt bad. I never noticed how hard it was for her, being a single mom and all so I begged the court for another chance to change and to pay off what needs to be payed off. So they send me to a law school but not the ordinary college/university Law School the one for delinquent that need to know better. I thought I would hate it, but actually I adapted to the environment and started taking more interest in law enforcement I worked and study night and day until my grandfather found out how hard I was working and how astonishing my grades were, he then ask me to take his place in his company. So I did but uh sorry for letting that all out on you Rose" Shadow laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aha don't be I wish my story was as interesting as your's". Turning his head Shadow said "I see your friends are coming over here, but I was wondering can I get your number, so we can go out again for a drink or dinner if you like" shadow asked.

If Amy was a school girl still she would of jump up and down but being a grown lady she remain calm on the outside "ya, I would love to hang with you again" she said pulling out her phone and putting his number In her phone as he did the same "well have a nice rest of the day Rose till next time" and Shadow was gone leaving the grinning hedgehog

"Was that Mr tall dark and handsome I seen you talking to" Rouge grin "ya, it was" Amy said still grinning to her self "well that's one way to forget about your ex" Blaze said gaining glares from Rouge and Amy "hey what did I say".


	5. Trapped Affair

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'll make up for in the next chapters enjoy :)**

* * *

For the rest of the day, the girls were out shopping. Going to mall to mall. But as soon as it hit eight o'clock Blaze needed to go home.

"I took an extra shift for tomorrow Some of my clients had some emergency and wanted to see me, something about a loop hole in the paper work or whatever. But I'll be back home earlier, like around five o'clock. Also Silver wanted to take me out for dinner"

Blaze said grinning ear to ear "ohhh dinner sounds fun just hope he doesn't do Netflix and chill" Rouge said laughing, at her now red face friend

"We haven't done anything...yet and I don't think his interest. Sometimes I think silver and I will never become interment" now burying her face in her hands

"Well let's go out before the dinner and find you a cute outfit just for the bed room, and let's see if he will change his mind" Rouge said as she parked in Blaze drive way "Maybe your right Rouge" Blaze said laughing and getting out the car and walking up to her house.

When Rouge and Amy had finally made it to Rouge's had sat on the couch, watching TV and gossiping till it was getting late and Rouge had to go and prepare dinner. Ring ring* Amy phone was going off, picking up her cell phone. Amy examine it seeing who could it be texting her. It was her boss Shadow.

Shadow: hey rose

Amy: hey, what's up

Shadow:nothing much, just wanted to know if your free after work tomorrow, I was just thinking we can go grab some dinner.

Amy: ya I'm free, what time should I be ready?

Shadow: around 8:30 should be good. I'll pick you up just text me your address.

Amy: okay sending it just now.

Typing down Rouge address down, Amy click send .

Shadow: okay, got it.

Amy: okay, well talk to you later.

"That's it, he asked you out and you don't even bother to keep the conversation going" now standing be hide the couch Rouge spoke again.

"Amy you can't live your life being boring when it comes to your love life, guys like girls with personality" Rouge said putting her hair in a long ponytail."I know but, I just don't want him to think I'm desperate and only looking to get laid or come off to strong" Rouge face experience change into a soft one "I know it's hard to get back in the dating world and seeing a new guy, but honey, not every guy out there are like Scourge his stuck up and the only job he has is selling weed and banging girls in a trap house". Rouge was now getting her self worked up just thinking about Amy's ex.

Amy know that Rouge was right. She needs to open up more and deal with things on her own. Amd hiding from a guy that hurt you so bad physically and emotionally was hard to bare but she had to try. "your right Rouge, I shouldn't let one guy control me and the people in my life. Starting tomorrow I'm going to go back to my house and fight the fear off". Now smiling and holding her hands in a fist Amy was ready to move on with her life and start taking matters into her own hands 'but I gotta remember to pick up some papper pray on the way home just in case'.

"Well now, who's ready for some of mama Rouge famous pasta"

* * *

Somewhere dark and cold and where hookers and drug dealer Make their money lay a group of the badest people in new York.

"Tell me why the fuck mighty bitch ass ain't still got my money yet, I keep telling that bastard to send the money, and if he tells me 'next time' one more time, I'll pop a cap up his ass and see what he has to say then"

"hahaha ya I wanna see that Storm. And meanwhile your knocking that pansy out I wanna stroke his bitch to"Jet said laughing like a hyena and high fiving his friend "You guys are morons" now turning their heads to see who was the dumbass that try to talk shit, but as soon as they seen the son of a bitch, they stood up, so fast that both of their chair went flying back"well look what the cat dragged in, scourge I haven't seen you in the longest. What's good" Jet said getting up to greet his old friend/co-worker "PISSED THAT'S WHAT" Both storm and Jet was taken back by their friend out burst "That fucking pink slut dumped me, DUMPED ME!. like who the hell did she think she is WHO THE HELL DID SHE THINK 'I WAS'. and worst yet her damn slut friend was the one to text me it was over".

Breathing hard as his veins was now noticeable. "Wow I never thought pinky had it in her storm said sounding surprise "Ya!, that's not the only thing she has in her, I'm pretty sure some next fucker is already inside of her now, taking what's rightful mines" Scourge hiss to the thought of another man penetrating his flower.

"Well like you know the saying about other fishes in the sea, and guess what we got a new bitch, Yo vector bring in the new bitch" as the crocodile bodyguard nods his hand singling someone behind the door. And entering was a tall skinny chipmunk, she walked in swinging her hips with each step she took as her heavy heels hit the floor making loud tapping sounds. Scourge couldn't believe his eyes to what he was seeing.

"Sally" he spoke those words like he never heard the name before, his angry state was at ease as he put his hands to his side and watch her walk some more "in the flesh baby".

Sally was literally wearing nothing but a black strings around her body, as it cover her nips and flower but still showing a huge amount of clevelage. " You know this chick Scourge" asked storm now in shocked.

"know her shit I fucked her" now laughing hysterically scourge grab Sally and wrapped his arm around her "this fellas is a bad bitch this little lady used to be Amy's ex room mate in college when they finally got their degree and started working together I begin to feel some type way for Sal here. Amy was a sweet girl but Sally whoa, she was a crazy bitch. Always getting into fights, not being afraid to voice her opinions. So I went to her apartment to voice my own opinion if you know what I mean" Scourge said winking at his colleagues

"but one of the times when me and Sal was getting crazy freaky Amy came home and caught use in the act, that dumb bitch thought we stop after the time she caught us, aha she caught use like 3 more times till she kicked Sally out the apartment and ever since then we had no more contact but now things are about to change...for the better"

Now giggling at scourge lasts word Sally pulled back "I till work with that ugly pig but ever since last Friday we got a new boss and my pay was cut down. I had to move to the lower floor as that bitch got the higher floor, she makes me sick so I needed the extra money so I figured I do well if I became a trap girl"

changing her smile in to a smirk she continued "also I over heard her and the new boss and possibly hooking up I was ease dropping out side Amy's office door. I had to print the final copy of work so I was bringing it to Amy's office and I heard from Rouge that he had taken an interest in her".

"who is this new boss guy" Scourge asked now even more interested in her story. Now pouting and sticking her lower lip out as she crossed her arms. " a total douchebags, he was the one who lower my pay and put me on first floor where all the ugly people hang out. He even SAID I was desperate"

* * *

 **Sally flash back P.O.V**

"This is Sally speaking how may I help you?" Looking at my paper work that I was going through I hard a knock on my door

"who the hell could that be" getting up I walked to the door to open it , I was take back this black figure "may I come in"

Wow this guy handsome as hell "oh of course, Come in sit down" I said pointing to the closes chair to my desk 'time to work your charm Sal' unbuttoning by dark blue work shirt down by three as I walk behind the man I pull my short Bob like hair down so it would curly up in my face.

"So how may I help you today sir" I said placing my hand on his, but as soon as I made contact with his hand he pulled back 'what a jerk'

"all you can do for me is pack up your stuff and go down to room 134" taken back by this I said "excuse me but that's the printer room"

" Yes I know it's the printer room, you have been place there, I also had gotten several notes on your behavior, and I do not tolerate such bad behavior. You can not go up to one of the staff and tell them to" picking up a paper from one of his folders "go suck a hair cock you ugly whore" Shadow said making a disgust face

"And if I hear any more of this or any other bad behavior, I'm sorry but your going to pack your things up for good. Do I make my self clear"

Sally was now pissed, but try to keep her composer. She put a sad smirk on her face "oh I'm very sorry sir, but I really love my position here, and if there anything I can do to keep it I will" now winking and curling her hair with one of her hands "I don't play desperation games miss Sally. Just pack your belongings and GO!"

Sally was pissed she had never had a man talk to her like that, their always head over heels for her not putting her down. Literally. Sally already knows she's gonna hate this guy and what he does.

* * *

Author Note: fifth chapter done, and I know this chapter had a lot of curse words but I did rate this story M, also much worse things will happen though out the chapters


	6. A family reunion from hell

**A/N: I will be making some updates and fixing any mistakes in Previuos chapters but other then that injoy :)**

* * *

It was now Monday and the law office was packed this morning. Full of people going back and forth to meetings, but Amy on the other hand was cool as ice. Writing done notes and being on the phone with clients. But that faze ended when a knock on her door was heard.

"Come in"

She said picking up her papers and placing them neatly down on her desk. She wasn't expecting anyone that she could think of.

"Hey Rose". It was Shadow.

He was wearing a normal white t-shirt and black skinny jeans and was amazed and shock at the same time to why he was so dress down to work. "I was just wondering, if your still down for dinner tonight" his face was red now, and Amy had notice. She thought it was cute that he was so shy to ask her if she still wanted to go out. "Yes of course I still want to go"

"That's good to hear, but uhh why are you still here the office is closing in six minutes.

Shadow was right it was 6:54 "oh I had no idea i was looking at one of my clients paper work and was calling the foster home to see if the boy was there and i also forgotten we close early on Mondays". laughing at her sudden shock, Shadow helped Amy by organizing her paper work and putting then in the folders.

"You didn't have to do that you know I can help myself" now looking up at Amy, Shadow smiled a small smile " there's nothing wrong asking for help, that's what makes us normal if we could help are self, we wouldn't have jobs now, would we?". He was right there was nothing wrong with asking for help but Amy just nod and said she will be out in a minute and that he can go home.

And that's what he exactly did.

* * *

Back at Shadows house. Shadow was getting ready. Grabbing his towel and face clot, he hopped into his shower to freshen up. After 20 minutes Shadow was out, drying his wet quilts off and began to look for clothes.

Shadow was a man of fashion. He liked to dress his best and not sagged his pants and show off his boxers or wear ripped clothing, like uncivilized people would wear. As Shadow hunts for the perfect outfit his eyes flickered as he spotted the perfect outfit in his closet.

Now wearing a black bottom up dress shirt, sleeve rolled up to his elbows and black matching pants and a gold watch and 3 diamond earing on each ear.

"I still got a bit of time before I pick Amy up" Shadow said to no one in particular.

Picking up his phone, his phone begin to ring. reading caller ID, it said private caller. Sliding his fingers on the screen and putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello"

"Hey bro how you doing"

'Bro?' Shadow thought, before answering the fool on the other line

"Who the hell is this and how you get my number"

" Yooo, Shad. Don't you know your own brother voice. I'll give you a hint. I'm the color of a really good shit"

laughing hysterically on the other line he spoke again.

"It's Scourge...I was wondering if you had any money from grandpa's job. The old geezer left me out the loop of money. And business, Something the whole family never got tried of... I don't even remember what he did for a living. I never really gave a shit and I still don't".

Shadow froze,.. letting his hand slip from his face. As his eyes began to water. He bit his lower lip to keep him from weeping.

It had been years, since Shadow had seen his brother yet alone hear from him. The last time they had spoken was when his family had been bankrupted during the same time When him and his younger brother were getting fine for two thousand for vandalism and disturbing the peace. It was known as Shadow darkest moment in his past. He was selfish, cocky, and everything but his brain was working. And when his brother refuse to do law school with him. And instead he did 3 years of jail time, Shadow had found it harder and harder to forgive him. and not only because he thought it was selfish and ignorant, but the fact that his brother wanted to spend the hard times in jail then with his brother and to leave his brother in foster care where later on got adopted by their grandfather.

"How could you" Shadow croak.

"huh?" Scourge said not getting what he was saying.

" **How the hell could _you_** _!_. Just call me out of the blue...asking me for money, do you know how long I thought you were dead or hurt or even in jail still. We haven't spoken in 13 teen YEARS. And you have the audacity to call me for some fucking money!?" Shadow was now biting his lower lip even harder as he could taste the bitter blood dripping from his lip, as his hands begin to shake. He didn't know if he should be sad, happy or mad, his emotions were scattered all over the place.

" _look_ man...I been through some shit and needed some time to think...I would of call you long before, but..."

Scourge stop. Shadow could hear faint coughs on the other line "but I got in some trouble. I owe some guys big money, for all the crap I bought from them. But I didn't know they were a mob. Got jump almost beaten to-... but you know I'm good now, and Shad...I'm sorry. I know I sound selfish but what happened in the past was hard for me to...I couldn't be as strong as you..."

Both still on the phone and not a single word was said. Only heavy breathing from one side to another. They both were lost, verbally and emotionally.

"But uhh ya, I'll send you the money".

But looking back at his phone Shadow leaped out of his bed.

"But it will have to wait I got a date, waiting...and Scourge I missed you." "nice what's her nam-" but before Scourge could finish, Shadow had already hang up on him.

Grabbing his phone and keys. Shadow made his way to the front door, locking it on his way out.

* * *

Amy P.O.V

Putting on her last bit of makeup, Amy was wearing a tight dark green crop top that falls off both shoulders with a black high wasted skirt, two inches pass the knee, black flat with a lash design. And a golden ankle bracelets. Also Amy's hair was curled up, as half of her hair was down and the other, a high ponytail. (Something Ariana Grande does) Makeup was a light gold eyeshadow with eyeliner and mascara.

Dancing around in her room in front of a full length mirror. Amy was excited for her date today with the ebony hedgehog. She wonder where would he take her. Maybe a fancy restaurant or even a cute little café like the cheesecake factory.

Amy could feel her cheeks burning as she smile from ear to ear as her day dreams become true. But now thinking back to when she was with Scourge.

Scourge had never taken Amy out on dates. He was either to busy with his drug dealers or to busy playing Xbox with his boys, and when Amy try to set up a date. for the two of them it would either end up being just sex at his place or nothing at all.

But being pull out of her thoughts by her cellphone ringing.

"Hello"

"It's me, shadow I'm waiting outside for you"

"I'll be right down"

Locking her door on her way out Amy was in for a surprise.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **So I know I been gone for sometime, due to Christmas break and being out of school. But I am working on two other chapters and hopefully be able to post them soon. And you maybe wondering why Scourge is Shadow bother when's his sonic anti. But those details will later on unfold in later chapters.**


	7. Beauty And The Slut

**A/N: HEYY EVERYONE!** **so I know I only post one chapter at a time and I was wondering would you like me to post two or more? If so it will be a longer wait but you will get more then one chapter, as for lacking of post sooner chapter I have exams and have big projectS to work on as well as a new story. The new story will be posted next month hopefully but besides that I hope you enjoy this chapter still next time bye :)**

* * *

Making her way to the 2015 BMW car, Amy was greeted by no other then Shadow.

Standing outside, in front of the passenger sit. Shadow kindly open the door as he helped Amy inside.  
"Thank you" Amy says, Sitting down and taking in the new car smell. Amy wasn't impressed, a man like Shadow in such a high position, he could only afford the best. "Welcome Rose"

Putting on his seat belt and starting the car engines "So tell me about yourself". "Well I am a lawyer but you already know that" said Amy as she giggled knowingly as well did Shadow "I just turn 26 I have one brother and one little sister. Their twins their names are Casper and Lily they come over almost every other weekend" Now stopping and thinking.

"Actually this weekend coming up they'll be over but the but besides that recently just moved to New York because the University I went to was here and getting a job here that has to deal with law was easier then I thought it would be. But enough about me, what about you?.

Still driving, Shadow tilt his head slightly to face Amy with a small grin on his face "well I'm 28, I recently just own a whole law firm and soon to be International. I have a little brother...well not really, you see my parents adopted him when he was 4 and we been close ever since. But when we turn 15 we got separator due some incidence..."

Shadow was now silent as his gaze went back on to the road. Amy felt a bit of sympathy for Shadow's lost. But before she could say anything they had already arrived to their location

"But enough talk. Let's go get something to eat. I hope you like food from around the world?". Shadow chuckled as he step out his car and to the other passenger seat and opening Amy's door.

"My lady"

Shadow smirked as he gives Amy his left arm for her to rap around, as she did happily, smiling hard as her cheeks turn into a brighter pink and she and Shadow make their way into the restaurant.

The restaurant was fancy but small too, the room was slightly dim as the diamond chandeliers hanged above them as well as the rest of the restaurant.

At the front desk stood a long slender cat with white silky hair, her eyes were brighter yellow and cast a tint of gold to them, as she wore a tight fitted white dress that went down to her ankles. She was indeed gorgeous.

"Welcome to diamond express, I'm Katrina and how may I help you?"

Yes, I had made reservations for 9:00 under 'S Hedgehog' for two.

Checking on the computer in front of her, she had managed to find the hedgehog's reservation. "yes S hedgehog is here but just one moment I'll call someone to take you to your table" as the white feline picked up a white walkie-talkie with the restaurant name on the front with mini diamonds.

* * *

As a few minutes passes a white fox with gray stripes going down his head and white bushy tail, in a white tux with a black tie came up to the three standing. "I'm your waiter tonight and I'll be showing you lovely couple to your table right over here".

Following the fox to their table Amy continue to view the whole of the restaurant. She wasn't expecting such a fancy restaurant on her first date. She only wish she had wore something more appropriate.

"I'll be back to take your order" the fox finely said as he left the two.

"So what were you thinking on getting to eat?, I might just get the steak with rice and calamari and red wine" eyes still on the menu. "All of those sound so good, it's almost hard to pick. But I think I'll have the lasagna with a salad on the side" as Amy and Shadow continue to look through the menu they didn't notice four pair of blue eyes were watching their every move.

* * *

"Ready to order?" Asked the waiter "yes a salad and white wine for the lady and a rare stake for me".

The gentleman was a brown shepherd dog in a black suit and tie and for the lady beside him was Sally. Sally smirked as the waiter Wrote their orders down as she glance back to Amy.

Sally was on one of her mission for Scourge she was pimped out to a rich dog. She didn't understand why he wanted to take her out for dinner in such a nice place only to fuck his brains out by the end of the night but she never questioned it and besides she did get a free meal out of it.

But even tho she was having a nice night it didn't stop her from messing someone else night. Sitting down staring down at the two and thinking of a way to mess up their night was on her to do list. She wasn't gonna let Shadow get away with insulting her  
The other day.

"How's your night going baby it's a nice place right". The dog had turn his attention to the chipmunk as his eyes goes up and down her tiny figure as he slips a hand under the table rubbing his hands on her thigh. Sally smile but only in disgust. 'And I thought the rich and wealthy were better than this' but still smiling and giggling Sally had gotten an idea.

"As much as fun we're having, I have to go to the little girl's room" with that Sally turn to her side getting up and began to walk to the bra with her idea about to go in motion.

"hey there yoohoo" Sally called getting the attention of a bulldog.  
"Ya mate, how can I help you" he said with a cloth in one hand and a glass cup in the other "I need a favor" "what's in it for me" asked the dog now with eyebrows raise as Sally smirked to his reply.

Almost half way done their meal Amy and Shadow were laughing up a storm. "So I said smack cam and put the whole peanut butter all over his face" Shadow was telling Amy one of his funny stories in the past and she was holding her stomach from all the laughter. As they began to laugh more Shadow yelled in fear.

"Hey Amy look out!" Shadow yelled as something came flying at her "what!" Amy yelled back as she ducked her head down in fear.

As the sound of something hitting the table and glass plate breaking Amy rise back up to see a dead green little frog on her plate.

"That what you get you loose bitch-AHHH" Sally scream as she felt cold water dripping down her back and hair.  
"No that's what you get bitch" Rough was right behind Sally, as she holds on to the cup that still drips of water.

"You never get tired of being a dumb bitch do you?" Rouge face was blank as the chipmunk face was red from embarrassment and anger.

Amy had text Rouge the address when she and Shadow had gotten to the restaurant, she wanted Rouge to help her by being near to her on her first date after for so long and it was a nice time for her and Knuckles to have a date night too.

As waiters and security guards came, the guards grabbed Sally away for disturbing the restaurant as the waiter came with mops.

"I'm so sorry that this had happened, the meal is on the house" said the manager, she was a short but cute rabbits with light sky blue fur.

Shadow only smiled and shook the lady's hand as he got up to leave reaching for Amy's hand "it's alright don't worry about it and you have a lovely restaurant going here. I'm sure we'll be back again without the drama" and with that Shadow left leaving the crazy girl to the restaurant.

Now in the car driving Shadow and Amy were having a ball.

"And did you see her face when Rouge pour the water all over her, it was priceless" the two were cracking up about the whole riot at the restaurant " o-or when the-e guard grabbed her and drag her out" Shadow was choking on the words as he laugh some more.  
"But wow never seen that coming" as he wipe a tire from his eyes "but tonight was fun Rose I really enjoyed it even with what happened in the end".

Now in Amy's parking lot outside her building "I hope we can do this again...without the fight" now head turn to him Amy smiled "I'll actually like that a lot".

Still smiling they looked into each admiring each other eyes as the moonlight cast it's light on both emerald and crimson eyes. Shadow moved up closer to Amy and without them noticing they kissed.  
Amy flinch to Shadow sudden hand around Amy head as he tries deepening the kiss which Amy allowed.

After 3 minutes they pulled away slowly still smiling "well it's a date" I'll call sometime this week" Shadow says leaning back into his seat.  
"okay well I gotta go sleep I got a Long day ahead of me tomorrow" and with that Amy lean in one more time to kiss him on the cheek then open the car door and got out waving back as Shadow did the same before he drove of to his own home rubbing his cheek

"I can still feel the burn from her lips"

* * *

 **A/N:** So those who didn't get the four blue eyes, Rouge and Sally have blue eyes but I hoped you enjoyed


	8. Heavy Sarcasm

**A/N: Sorry I been gone for awhile, I actually had this chapter for awhile I just choose to receive edit before posting. I will not be stopping this story even of I'm gone for long so dw but I hope you enjoy this chapter till next time BYEEEE :)**

* * *

It was now Tuesday and the law office was busy as usual, as a white bat and a lavender cat was in a coffee room taking a break.

"You gotta be kidding me? I can't believe Sally can be so stupid" as the cat poured herself some more tea.

"ya girl, I was right there. The little bitch is gonna be in trouble and I just wish i could be the one to tell the whore to pack her bags and get out".

As the two continue to talk the whore herself had walked in.

"You! You got a lot of nerves showing your face around here, after last night. Go fuck yourself pig bat!" Sally hissed as she pushed passed the two.

"you really got problems Sal, who in the right mind throws a dead frog at someone in a 5 star restaurant"

" **ME!** That's who bitch, and keep talking your shit, as if your boring ass can get a date.

Even at a fast food joint….. Just know your pothead boyfriend couldn't even afford it with his incomes" as Sally flipped her hair behind, glancing at the two.

Even with the sudden insult Blaze did not flinch "at least **I'm** not a whore who needs a man bank account to satisfy me besides my boyfriend income is none of your concerned. But whatever Sally. And Rouge, I'll see you later" and with that Blaze left without another word.

"unlike Blaze here, if you ever get the nerve to talk to me like that I'll personnel fire your ass with a match cunt" as Rouge grabbed Sally with her right hand, looking dead in the chipmunk eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind" removing her hand from Rouge's grip. Rouge only smirked to herself as she turn on her heels and out the door "good girl Sal" and with that Rouge was out of site

'fucking bitch now I gotta go wash my hands' with that finally thought Sally also walked out the break room.

* * *

"No Mr. Wooden we can't sue your landlord for not getting your pills on time".

Amy was on a ridiculous phone call from one of her clients, from an elderly home.

Mr. Wooden is a sweet but ooh so lost and grumpy beaver. For almost everything he would call Amy and ask if he could sue someone in his building, but Amy will retorted to the same answer 'no'. Still on the phone call with the elderly man she didn't notice someone walking in on her.

Smirking from ear to ear the person walked slowly to Amy's desk and with a *BANG*.

Amy jumped out of her seat and onto the ground to the sudden loud sound.

laughing and holding his side "sorry Ames it was an opportunity I couldn't miss out" it was Sonic and he was now grinning at his friend now on the ground wide eye.

"OMG! Sonic I hate you so much" getting up from the ground and picking the phone back up to end the previous phone call kindly.

"I know you love me, you don't need to tell me twice" chuckling and taking a seat in front of Amy's desk "so how it's going Ames feel like I haven't seen you in year's, how's life treating you my rosey friend " resting his elbows on her desk and resting his head on his hands.

"Pretty hectic actually so many things happening at once...I just hope all ends well for me. But what about you what's been going on with your speedy self" smirking to his friend he replied. "You know, the usual making people happy with new and improved cars, which is why I'm here. Have you heard anything about the kid and the money I need to fix back the other car's"

Sonic expression had changed into a more serious one.

Looking into her desk drew and pulling out a large folder "actually I had, I got the final court papers, and the judge agreed that you won this case as for the children's aid society. They have a check for thirty four thousands dollars to repair the eight cars, as for the child himself. Jacob Rivers it's unknown".

"Jeez thanks I can finally get some money in and start selling my cars, I gotta hand it to you Ames, you really get the job done" now with a reassuring smile on the hedgehog face.

"Well you have been my client for three years and a friend from beginning of time".

Sonic was Amy first crush but she had soon given up on the hedgehog and moved on it had taken all her strength to avoid him till she lost her feelings for him. He had also stop running from her and soon became good friends.

"well I better get going now, my baby's don't like it when daddy's gone for too long".

"you do know they're just cars right?"

"just car's! I have you know Amy I worked hard on making these baby's and I'll be damn if some man whore came and used her just for their looks" Sonic wiped a fake tires from his eyes "beside I gave you one for your 18th birthday and you treat her like a million dollars".

"Yes and I love her with all my heart"

"Ew, you two are so messed up"

Sonic and Amy didn't notice that someone was in the room.

"jeez Rouge, I see you're still spying like usual" Sonic joked

"I have you know blue shot" Rouge says as she place her hands on her hips. "I was the best police this world could ever have spying is my top greatest skill"

"oh yeah I almost forgot you was a police for G.U.N, why did you quit again batty" Sonic ask leaning on Amy's right shoulder.

"Because I was so well know in the business people were starting to figure out who I was. I had to stop or I'll end up killed or something and also….I wanted to start a family with knuckles" Rouge face was now red as a tomato as she looked down at her heels.

"OMG!, you're saying I'm going to be an uncle soon" again wiping a fake tires from his eyes.

"that's so cute Rouge, I know you had a heart under all that boobs" Amy joked but ducked when Rouge hit her forehead.

"jeez I was just kidding Rouge" Amy moan as she rub her forehead. "Well tonight he wanted to take me out for dinner so do you wanna go out with me to find a nice outfit. I would also invite Blaze but she and wave are having a girls night with Silver".

"Well it wouldn't be a girls night without Silver, for the longest I thought he was gay but like then I seen Blaze nudes on his phone one time when me and Knuckles and Jet were chilling at his place and then i thought 'hey this guy getting ass and then I was like, at least it's not my ass"

Rouge and Amy gave Sonic a strange. "Funny cause I thought you were gay with tails because you refused to date me and then I caught you doing some weird ass stuff with Tails in his tool shed but then when he started dating Cream I was like 'Tails isn't gay'.

"But when did you came to the conclusion i was straight and not gay?" Sonic asked with raised eyebrows"

"I never did" laughing hysterically Rouge and Amy were on the ground as a very annoyed hedgehog stood at the door

"well whatever and I'll leave you two ladybugs to your shopping cause I'm about to cash this whopper" Sonic says as he flash his check in the air back and forth as he dance his way out Amys office.

* * *

"Do you wanna watch mean girls one or two" Blaze was on Netflix laying down on her couch while resting her head on Wave's lap.

"Theres mean girls two?, I bet it didn't get high ratings for this one though" "so I'll take it as a yes then. Go warm up some popcorn and bring some sodas, orange soda for me please" Blaze said as she push wave off the couch" Wave laughed sarcastically as she hit her friend's arm "hey you maybe a princess but I'm not your slave.

"you're right i shouldn't treat you like one...your a joker" giggling as she hopped off the couch and followed Wave into the kitchen.

"okay so i have cheese popcorn and sea salt popcorn" holding two paper bags of popcorn in her hands "cheesey, who the hell buys sea salt popcorn that shit sounds gross" Wave gaged.

"Me, you royal bitch!" turning their heads to now see a smirking silver "and unhand my sea salt popcorn you peasant"

"why hello to you to pothead" Wave shot back as she and silver were eye to eye. "You guys couldn't wait still I got the popcorn ready to see you fight" Blaze said huffing and crossing her arms playfully.

"I heard some guy try to sell you to a weed man" Wave smirked

"I heard jet found your tampon lying around"

"I heard, wait I didn't hear Blaze scream your name during sex I think she was screaming Mephiles"

"You know Wave you can hurt people's feelings when you use words like that" silver wiped a fake tires from his eye as he stick out his lower lip "beside my door step bigger than his" Wave and Blaze giggle to silver comment.

"Sure it is" Wave said making her way back into the living room.

Now back in the living room Blaze and Wave were back on the couch with Soda in both their hands and a large popcorn blow in the middle as silver sits on the floor in front of them laying on a thick sheet "ohhh mean girls my favorite" Silver said making the girls laugh.

"So Wave how's work and everything" Silver ask as the movie starts. "You know same old, same old. But I did take care of one of Amy case with this boy that smash Sonic's car in, boy I tell ya that kid was harder to Crack than a walnut. But besides that everything's good. Oh but Jet and I are thinking of having another kid"

"Wave has a beautiful three year old daughter with dark purple with green stripes down her hair with Jet and was thinking of having another.

"I would love to get Star a new brother or sister. But things been tight recently, you know with working with G.U.N even Rouge said it's not safe and that I'm putting my kid and possibly kid's in risk, but the job pays really good and it pays more then Jets job that's why he had to quit so he could take care of Star when I'm gone"

"why don't you do day care" Blaze asked

" I was thinking that to, and I found a nice place but it will take another month to get her in" Wave closed her eyes and breath deeply.

"But forget about me what about you two love birds, having any little pothead running around" Wave joked to poke at Silver. The two couple blush "we don't know yet. But I hope so" Blaze says as she looked at silver who was also red.

"well let's finish this movie and popcorn" putting a hand full of popcorn in her mouth but spitting it out right back "EW, what is this Wave said rubbing her hand on her tongue.

"Bitch I said don't touch my sea salt" Silver spat back.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoy :)**


	9. A Party Away

**A/N: sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm just have a lot of things to do. But that won't stop me**

 **Tom doing this story. But enjoy. :)**

* * *

All throughout the week Amy and Shadow had spend more and more time together, as Shadow had finally pop the question.

"Will you be my girl rose"

As he had given her a rose necklace. Amy was tiring up a bit as she jumped up and huge him as they both got applause from random people outside of the café patio.

* * *

Okay so I don't usually write these but like. Dear diary, this whole month had came out better than I expected I now feel loved more then every. I feel like I just came out of my shell and can walk the lands free from fear, I never had such an amazing boyfriend that treats me like a princess and who is willing to wait to become intimate. I feel like Shadow could be the one I'm looking for, that puts a smile on my face and keeps my head up when I'm feeling down his really special. But that's all for my corny feelings today everyone of my friends are having a get together just to catch up, even Shadows bringing over his brother that he haven't seen in years. I'm sure he's just as charming as Shadow.

Putting her diary back into her night stand Amy had gotten a message

Sent by Bae㈹1: "Rose when are you leaving because the party is about to start soon and Rouge wants to know if you got the cake yet"

"Oh no I forgot the cake"

texting back: omg no I forgot but I'm going now TTYL"

Getting up from her bed, Amy rush out of her bed still in her Pj's that happens to be a green onesie with a cute cartoon bunny on the front. "The party starts In 3 hours and I'm not even ready yet" not caring how she looked, Amy ran to her kitchen. Grabbing her car keys and wallet along with her H&M sandals.

Now in her car making her way to her best friend Cream baker to pick up the cake for the party.

"Okay so I need two cakes one strawberry shortcake and one cheese cake Chocolate caramel well as Baileys from the alcohol store".

* * *

Now parking outside othe barker Amy grabbed her stuff and made her way into the bakery.

"Their you are, I was beginning to think you forgotten all about the cakes" it was Cream. The little rabbit was in a pink apron with a cupcake on the front with big latter's on it saying "WE BAKE IT YOU EAT IT" that's was also the stores name. Cream and her mother runs the bakery but Cream's mother, Vanilla was already home it was just Cream in the bakery staying extra hours.

" Ya I'm soooo sorry about that, I got caught up in time and total forgot" Amy says as she grinned at her bunny friend " your so lucky you're my friend or I would've lock the door on you and besides why are you still in you Pj's it's seven in the afternoon and the party starts at ten".

" I know, I know. But do you have the cakes ready I also need to get Rouge and Sonic favorite drink because they have beg me to cause sonic and her got banned for a year"

"why the hack are they banned"

"they won't say"

"um okayyy then"

now looking at cream with sad eyes, the rabbit moaned a long moan " yes the cakes are ready"

"ohh thank you Creamy"

"But you gotta drop me off to the party, I stayed extra hours for you and mama took the only car"

" ya of course I will"

* * *

 **Blaze and Silver house**

* * *

" So I was like no dude I don't sell weed I'm a musician and he was like so you don't sell pot but me being smart I know he was a cop and I'm not going to jail for pot" Silver was telling Blaze and Sonic a story that had happened earlier that day.

"that was hilarious" laughing at his friend weird encounter with a undercover cop Sonic got up and wrapped an arm around Silver's shoulder "so like you still got a bit of weed on ya, right?"

"a bit? I'm high right now my blue kush friend"

" Not to ruin your bromash but I hope you guys are ready the party is going to start in thirty minutes and I have to help Rough and Amy set up the food table"

"ya Bae, we been ready but uh you're driving, because I can't even see my horns"

"you don't have horns Silver. Hedgehogs don't have horns" Sonic said. Giving his friend a weird look.

"OH MY GOD…..I'M A HEDGEHOG"

"Ya I'm driving"

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Knuckles can you get the door please"

Rouge was in the kitchen taken out the last bit of food from the oven and putting it on the kitchen island.

"Hey Rouge"

Turning her head around from the steaming food. Rouge was greeted by her two best friends. " I was wondering how long it would take you guys to get here. Be having me waiting and shit. And I just took out the last of the food and wanted you guys to help me place the stuff on the table.

Amy and Blaze both each grabbed a dish with food and Placed them down in the large dining room Table

"Ya I'm sorry about that. But oh my god. Silver almost got us pulled over"

Getting a strange and worried looked from her friends Blaze continued " Silver and Sonic were smoking a storm in my car. It end up forging up my window and a cops car pulled us over. Luckily it was just Espio and not some random cop. Oh a matter of fact he and Vector are on their way, they said their just headed to work to put away their equipment and wrap up".

"Oh what about you Amy and where's dark chocolate" Rouge asked with a smirk.

"He's just picking up his brother. Omg you won't believe the story he told me about him and his brother, I almost cried. They haven't seen each other in years and today is the day the meet again"

"Aw that's so sweet, what's his brother name?" Blaze asked as she looks back then runs away to attend, an already drunk Silver. "Silver put that dildo down it's not a toy"

"That's not what you said last night" *hiccup*

Face now red as she chase her boyfriend around the house.

"So you just leave that kinda stuff around" Amy asked as she laughs at the two and at Rouge embarrassment.

"It's not me it's Knuckles like I don't even- OH MY GOD"

* * *

 **A/N: get ready for the gang. Their about to met shadows long lost brother ;) till next time byeeee.**


End file.
